This invention relates to a faucet handle construction and, in particular, to a faucet handle construction for a type non-rising valve having completely concealed connection hardware.
Heretofore, faucet handle constructions had exposed set screws or other fasteners which detracted from the overall appearance of the faucet construction and weathered more quickly. In addition, prior art faucet handle constructions tended to be large and unwieldy. Accordingly, a cartridge type, non-rising valve faucet handle construction with no exposed set screws or other fasteners and having a compact, aesthetically pleasing construction is desired.